game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Narrator Houses
These are the Narrator Houses of The Age of Seven Kingdoms, those who are made up of characters that are portrayed by the Narrators -''' '''Houses of the Riverlands House Name: House Justman Sigil: Golden scales on white, a double tressure blue Words: Our Justice is Swift Seat: '''Sorrowcross '''Characters: * Bernarr II Justman King of the Trident, The River King * Aurthur Justman - Heir to House Justman, 21 years of age, Married to Eleanor Teague * Baldric Justman - Bernarr's second son, 19 years of age * Garmond Justman - Bernarr's third son, 16 years of age * Sir Manfrey Teague of the Kingsguard * Sir Eon Vypren of the Kingsguard - House Name: House Blackwood Sigil: Scarlet, an escutcheon sable charged with a dead weirwood proper, all within an orle of ravens sable Words: On Wings of Night Seat: '''Raventree Hall '''Characters: * Lucas Blackwood - Lord of Raventree Hall * Daeron Rivers - Lucas' Bastard Son * Arlan Blackwood - Heir of Raventree Hall, 8 Year Old Boy * Sir Gerolt Marbrand - House Name: House Bracken Sigil: Tenny, an esutcheon Or charged with a stallion salient gules Words: Victory Through Glory Seat: '''Stone Henge '''Characters: * Vance Braken - Lord of Stone Henge * Maester Tristifer * Sir Stafford Connington - House Name: House Mallister Sigil: A silver eagle displayed on indigo Words: Above the Rest Seat: '''Seaguard '''Characters: * Lord Torren Mallister - Lord of Seaguard * Lord Keagen Mallister - Lord Torren's son * Sir Drake Clifton * Sir Arnhold Golver - House Name: House Tully Sigil: A leaping trout, silver, on a field of blue and mud red Words: Family, Duty, Honour Seat: '''Riverrun '''Characters: * Lord Elron Tully- Lord of Riverrun - Houses of the Iron Islands House Name: House Hoare Sigil: Per saltire: two heavy silver chains crossing between (clockwise) a gold longship on black, a dark green pine on white, a cluster of red grapes on gold, and a black raven flying in a blue sky Words: With Chains of Iron Seat: '''Castle Hoare, Orkmont, Fairmarket '''Characters: * Qhored I Hoare, King of the Ironbourn, The Driftwood King - House Name: House Harlaw Sigil: Sable, a scythe argent Words: Reap Havoc, Reap Destruction Seat: '''Ten Towers '''Characters: * Adrian Harlaw - Lord of Ten Towers - House Name: House Drumm Sigil: Gules, a bone hand argent Words: Awash with blood Seat: '''Old Wyke '''Characters: * Tyrek Drumm - Lord of Old Wyke, The Drumm, The Bone Hand - Houses of Dorne House Name: House Martel Sigil: Tenny, a sun in splendour gules transfixed by a spear bendwise Or Words: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken Seat: '''Sunspear '''Characters: * Nymeria Martel Princess of Dorne *Mors Martel, Prince of Dorne - House Name: House Yronwood Sigil: Or, a portcullis sable Words: We Guard the Way Seat: '''Yronwood '''Characters: * Yorick V Yronwood - Lord of Yronwood, Warden of the Stone Way, Knight of the Wells, King of Redmarch, King of the Greenbelt, King of the Dornish - House Name: House Dayne Sigil: Purpure, a blazing star bendways surmounted by a sword bendways sinister argent Words: Fallen and Reborn Seat: '''Starfall '''Characters: * Voriain Dayne - Sword of the Evening, renowned as the greatest Knight in all of Dorne * Ederic Dayne - Sword of the Morning, wielders of Starfall a legendary meteoric sword - House Name: House Fowler Sigil: Argent, a hooded hawk trussed azure Words: Let me Soar Seat: '''Skyreach '''Characters: * Garrison Fowler - the Blind King, aged and sightless, yet still feared for his cunning - Houses of the North House Name: '''House Stark '''Sigil: A running grey direwolf, on an ice-white field Words: Winter is Coming Seat: '''Winterfel '''Characters: * Rickard Stark, King of the North, The Winter King * Myranda (Reed) Stark, Queen of the North - Houses of the Stormlands House Name:House DurrandonHouse Durrandon Sigil: Or, a stag springing sable crowned or Words: Ours is the Fury Seat: '''Storms End '''Characters: * Arlan I Durrandon, King of the Stomlands, The Storm King Know as the Avenger - House Name:House DurrandonHouse Velaryon Sigil: Seahorse rampant argent, on sea green Words: The Old, the Brave, the True Seat: ''' Driftmark '''Characters: * Aerys Velaryon- Lord of House Velaryon- 55. * Laela Velaryon- Lady of House Velaryon- 49. * Aegon Velaryon- Eldest Son - 30 - Taken the Black * Maekor Velaryon- Second Son - Current Heir to House Velaryon- 28 years of age * Rhaella Velaryon- Only Daughter - 26. * Baelor Velaryon - Youngest Son - 23. Houses of the Reach House Name:House DurrandonHouse Gardener Sigil: Argent, a hand couped vert Words: Verdant in Victory Seat: '''Highgarden '''Characters: * Gwayne V Gardener, King of the Reach, the Gardener King, Known as the Sage King - Houses of the Vale House Name:House DurrandonHouse Arryn Sigil: Azure, upon a bezant argent a falcon volant of the field Words: As High as Honor Seat: '''The Eyrie '''Characters: * Alester II Arryn, King of the Vale, The Falcon King * Arwen (Upcliff) Arryn, Queen of the Vale - Houses of the Westerlands House Name:House DurrandonHouse Lannister Sigil: Gules, a lion or Words: Hear Me Roar! Seat: '''Casterly Rock '''Characters: * Loreon V Lannister, King of the Rock, King of the West * Lazarus Lannister, Kings third Brother, Master of Ships * Andros Reyne, Lord Commander of the Kings Guard - House Name:House DurrandonHouse Banefort Sigil: A black hooded man, on a grey field, within a fiery tressure Words: Whispers and Flames Seat: '''Banefort '''Characters: * Thoren Banefort - Lord of Banefort Category:Houses